


157: “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [157]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, F/F, Lesbian, School Dances, just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	157: “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”

**157: “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Jane nodded softly as she continued to sway softly with Mal underneath the fluorescent lights and crystal ball.

"Be honest with me." Mal demanded as she shook off Jay who came over to switch partners.

Jane sighed staring down at her blue heels, "It's nothing. Just me being little stupid Jane again. I think it's time we switch partners."

"Sure. Hey Jane."

Jane stopped turning away from Chad back to Mal who was letting Jay's hand hang out waiting for her to take it. "Yes?"

"I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now."

"Oh."


End file.
